Sneaky (Episode 12.1)
Section 12.1.3 (level 50) Both nails lupines in hand, you can go back to the contact machine Ikebukuro to get around 12.1.3 mission will launch in Downtown if you are level 50 and have at least 60 reputation points. The mission begins with a briefing Agent Gray. Agent Gray: Operative, intelligence indicated that the Merovingian has located a virtual space utilized by Helian and Tesarova, and is preparing to obtain access to it. It is not in our interests that the Oligarchs should be aggravated by such machinations within the Simulation. You are required to to put a stop to this Exile plot. to eliminate the hostiles Operator: I heard that the Merv's been trying everything he can come up with to obtain Oligarch override program for himself; they say he tried hitting on Tesarova, but that didn't quite work for him, so now he's just gonna try some breaking and entering. I'm reading rogue programs in there, so watch it. The place is a Merovingian said forward base. You will meet about 7 exiles hostile to kill one level, and a computer then consult. It contains the location of another base. *Elite Guard: An error... *Blood Drink: An error... *Blood Drink: Die, human! Die! Die! *Elite Guard: Die, human! Die! Die! Operator: Whew. Let's see about that computer they were guarding Computer: ]Interupt >******* Trace (in) progress._ Operator: Good. If Gray poited us to the right spot, this might actually go somewhere... 2: search the area (ambush between mission phases) Agent Gray: The Merovingian's intended means of infiltrating the Oligarchs construct area is unknown, operative. This is something you must determine, if possible. Operator: Not picking up anything so far. Computer: ::[ Searching... Operator: Getting some kind of interference here... But I don't see... There! On the next base, you will discover a Run lying on the ground, and a usable computer. Attempting to use, 4 Dire Lupines level 1 appear to keep you closer to the computer. Once lupines were eliminated, you can retrieve the given stored on the computer, and finally get out of the apartment. Operator: Good. That took care of the interference. Operator: Hmm... Overlapping spatial indicators...I think I know what this is, but It'll need Machine help to parse it. Agent Gray: The information you recovered indicates access routes through "white hallway" systems. This is likely the Merovingian's means of entering the oligarch area. While incomplete, we estimate that the entry point is at a high altitude, in an area approximately corresponding to north Union Hill. A white hallway system's interface is typically an otherwise ordinary-looking door. The door will lead to an area that is not physically linked to it's surroundings. Completed This marks the end of the task 12.1.3 machine, giving you a beautiful token exchangeable reward to the Ikebukuro Machine touch. Bonus mission Visit the basis of Override Function (optional) Corridor Override Functions It is possible to continue the investigation following the directions Agent Gray, and so visit the 'base' of oligarchs in the Matrix. Near the hardline Union Hill North, is a door (130; 223; 790) leading to a hallway programmers (right click on the door and white hallway Use Door ). You will find yourself in a hallway where you will take a second door (-2058,121,1433). This door leads to another cross-shaped hallway where you wait six Override Functions of level 55. These Override Functions lootent 50% chance of interest to Shell Override contacts Ikebukuro. Override Shell Later in this corridor (directly opposite, when you enter), another door (-2096, 101, 1420) leads to a new floor apartment filled with Override Override Functions and Executables ( link to map ) . They have the power to bring up the Override Functions. This is an override Executable level 70 it takes to get a kill Override Kernel. For this, we must assemble a team of operatives around 5 (6 would be ideal) and post in the room without an opponent that is east of the room with the boss (rooms without opponents are in green on the map ). It is then easy to draw opponents one by one via a mock low (not to attack until the door is opened to not attract others). Think take the Executable close combat level 70 as quickly as possible to prevent generate other Functions. Override Flat Rewards Against You will Sets 4 and 5 Token end 12.1.1 Mission 1 x Silver Star Medallion Phoenix Shirt Sets 6 and 7 1 Token end 12.1.2 Mission 2 x Crescent Jade Medallion 2 x Iron Badge 2 x Platinum Shuriken 2 xEmpty Leather Wallet 2 x Golder Heart Medallion Phoenix Boots Sets 8 and 9 2 x 12.1.2 Token End Mission 3 x Small Gold Hourglass 3 x Flaming Phoenix medallion Scrapper Earring Sets 10 and 11 Token end 12.1.3 Mission 10 x Override Shells Executable Skullcap Sets 12 and 13 Token end 12.1.3 Mission Override Kernel Executable Mask Sets 14 and 15 Executable Mask Exacutable Skullcap Executable Header Sets 16 et17 Token end 12.1.3 Mission Override Shell 10 Lupine Lieutenant's Claw Scrapper Boots - from http://mxo.jeuxonline.info/index.php?articleid=6470 *''Episode 12.1 Category:Machine Missions (Episode 12.1) Category:Episode 12.1 Missions